Kpop Lovers
by MelleyMello
Summary: Keith aime la kpop et ne veut pas que Lance l'apprenne de peur qu'il se moque de lui. L'univers étant joueur, Lance le découvre.


Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, Keith se croyait tranquille pour la soirée. Tout le monde dormait dans le vaisseau. Il était seul dans la salle commune, la seule lumière présente dans la pièce c'était celle de son baladeur audio. Il remuait le pied au rythme de la musique. Et a votre avis ? Quel genre de musique Keith écoute t-il ? Vous serez peut-être surpris d'apprendre que ce n'est ni PanicAtTheDisco! Ou encore My Chemical Romance...Non. Keith Kogane, écoutait, de la Kpop. C'était son plus grand secret, je vous l'accorde, c'est un secret un peu nul. On pouvait se dire que ce n'était pas grave, chacun ses goûts après tout non ? Mais Keith était pudique...Pour lui ses goûts musicaux étaient très personnels et il ne voulais pas que quiconque ne découvre son amour de la Kpop. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Lance McClain. Lance qui avait entendu la porte de Keith s'ouvrir et qui venait d'entrer discrètement dans la salle commune. Observant sans bruit Keith allongé dans le canapé entrain de bouger son pied frénétiquement.

Soudain Keith, entraîné dans son monde musical, se croyant seul se lève, Lance se baisse derrière le canapé. Mais il voyait parfaitement Keith malgré l'obscurité dominante. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux...Keith dansait !? Keith fucking Kogane Mullet dansait devant lui et il n'avait rien pour l'enregistrer et pire encore il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il se serait bien moqué mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Se moquer de quoi ? Keith dansait bien...Il n'arrivait à identifier le style de danse et alors qu'il essayait de mettre son cerveau en marche, Keith fit un écart sur la gauche, et avec un mouvement de tête digne d'une diva.

"Wow, Fantastic Baby."

Lance écarquille les yeux. De la Kpop. De la putain de Kpop. Il hurlait intérieurement. Keith fan de Kpop, c'était trop improbable pour sembler vrai...mais après toute ces histoires d'aliens et de Voltron, il croirait n'importe quoi d'improbable. Il se leva et Keith se retourna au même moment. Lance lui fit un petit sourire qu'il jugea gentil mais Keith se décompose, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Depuis combien de temps t'es là, Lance ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps.

\- T'as tout vu...?

\- oh oh oooh oui."

Keith s'assoit.

"Vas-y moque toi qu'on en finisse...

\- Hein ?

\- T'es là pour ça non ?

\- Mais non ! Pourquoi je me moquerai ?

\- Parce que je danse et je chante...

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi je fais ça.

\- Oui mais toi c'est normal...t'es Lance...

\- Keith, dis moi...t'as honte d'écouter de la kpop ?

\- Un peu...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Enfin non c'est pas que j'ai honte...C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu te moque...

\- Mais je me moque pas. Tu le vois bien.

\- Oui mais tu vas le dire aux autres demain et...

\- Si ça te gène je ne dirais rien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. On a tous nos petits trucs perso...toi c'est la kpop.

\- Et toi ?

\- ...Je...Tu vas rire, mais moi aussi j'aime la kpop...J'en écoute tout les soirs dans ma chambre...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui...Mon groupe préféré c'est Big Bang...Justement...

\- Je...moi aussi...

\- Ah...haha...quel point commun...

\- Oui...haha..."

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Lance finit par s'asseoir à côté de Keith.

"Je...Tu veux pas me montrer ta petite danse ? Elle était super cool...

\- Euh...euh...je...pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de le dire, elle était cool. Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave.

\- Non non...okay...Mais ne fait aucun commentaire pendant toute la période de la chanson.

\- Okay je ne dirais pas un seul mot."

Lance commenta la performance de Keith. De manière méliorative, mais il commenta tout de même, pourtant cela ne déplu pas à Keith.

* * *

"Pidge. Mon pote, dis moi que je ne suis pas fou par pitié.

\- Ça dépend Hunk, est-ce qu'on pense à la même chose ?

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre Keith et Lance ?

\- On est sur la même longueur d'onde alors. OUI !

_ Je veux dire...Ils ne se disputent presque plus depuis quelques temps.

\- MAIS OUI ! C'est bizarre !"

C'était la réunion de crise dans la chambre de Pidge pendant la nuit. Iel et Hunk discutaient de l'attitude étrange de leurs amis depuis bientôt 2 semaines. Soudain, silence. Hunk finit par murmurer en direction de Pidge parti coller son oreille au mur.

"T'as entendu ?

\- Oui...

\- On dirait les voix de...

\- chut !"

* * *

"Non non non Lance je suis pas d'accord, la version Coréenne est meilleure !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ES Coréen.

\- D'origine ! Attention tu vas finir par dire un truc raciste Lance.

\- Oui mais je veux dire, tu comprend les paroles toi ! Moi je préfère les paroles anglaises.

\- Les vrais fan aime la version Coréenne. Tu me dégoûte !

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui...LANCE NON !"

* * *

Hunk et Pidge sursautent, ils ont entendu un grand bruit. Comme si quelque chose avait tapé dans le mur.

* * *

"Putain mais Lance t'as dû réveiller tout le monde avec tes conneries !

\- J'en ai rien a foutre ! Admet que la version anglaise est meilleure !

\- Tu peux toujours courir.

\- Keith ! Je vais user de ma méthode de torture si tu m'y force !

\- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur McClain."

* * *

"On dirait qu'ils se battent mais ...qu'ils s'ammusent ?

\- hein ?

\- Je te jure, ils se marrent !

\- Wow.

\- Oui je sais c'est improbable ! Attend ! C'est silencieux..."

* * *

"Lance...

\- Keith...

\- Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de...le dire aux autres ?

\- Si...mais...je sais pas...

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Je suis terrifié...

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Ils accepteront ça sans problèmes.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu pari combien que le «SpaceDad» va nous demander si on se protège bien et gnagnagna ?

\- Hahaha je pari pas, j'en suis sûr à 100%.

\- Shiro est grave des fois...

\- Ouais...

\- Pidge va sûrement se moquer et nous dire qu'on est "dégueu"...Hunk nous trouvera mignon. Et Allura aussi...

\- Coran va nous faire un cours sur les manières romantiques...

\- Oh mon Dieu...Je suis pas près pour ça.

\- Il faudra bien.

\- Keith...je veux aller dans ta chambre...

\- Non, Lance.

\- Mais Keith !

\- Plus tard. Promis.

\- Jure le sur les étoiles !

\- Je le jure sur les étoiles.

\- Parfait. Maintenant donne ta main, je veux au moins ça puisqu'il n'y a personne en vue.

\- D'accord, ce que tu peux être niais...M'enfin peut-être que j'aime aussi ça chez toi. Et pourquoi les étoiles ?

\- Alors c'est très simple, en fait c'est parce que..."

* * *

Les voix s'éloignants, Pidge jugea qu'il était temps de faire un compte rendu à son ami.

"Hunk. Je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble. Hunk ? Hunk ! ..."

Hunk s'était endormi. Pidge leva les yeux aux ciel et décida de se reposer afin de mieux appréhender la nouvelle du lendemain.

* * *

Hey ! Alors...Cet OS vient d'un délire entre Ven' (ma jumelle) et moi. Et...Voilà ? J'ai pas vraiment plus d'explications pour ça. En espérant que vous avez aimé et que pour les fautes c'est pas trop abusé... N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ça m'encourage :) ou une critique, tant qu'elle est constructive ça me va, Enfin bref à la prochaine :D

Point grammaire : Iel est un pronom neutre :)


End file.
